


I Have To Go, Tiger

by TheManedRedFox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sebastian Moran, Blood and Violence, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim whump, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Moran is single minded, Not Beta Read, Protective Jim, Sassy Jim Moriarty, Some Swearing, Too much fluff, angry moran, protective moran, pychos in love, scared moran, threatened jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedRedFox/pseuds/TheManedRedFox
Summary: This plan didn’t sit right with Sebastian. Every aspect of it made his stomach twist uncomfortably.Jim had come up with the plan and Jim was the cleverest man Sebastian had ever met. There was no doubt he had seen to all the details, calculated the risks, and anticipated every foreseeable outcome.Logically, Sebastian had no reason to be worried . . . but he was.





	I Have To Go, Tiger

This plan didn’t sit right with Sebastian. Every aspect of it made his stomach twist uncomfortably.  


Jim had come up with the plan and Jim was the cleverest man Sebastian had ever met. There was no doubt he had seen to all the details, calculated the risks, and anticipated every foreseeable outcome.  


Logically, Sebastian had no reason to be worried . . . but he was.  


Sebastian had initially rejected the idea as ludicrous. He had been quick to voice his concerns. Jim, being the sliver tongued charmer he was, talked Sebastian around but Seb still harbored his doubts.  


Sebastian was watching Jim enjoying his breakfast from across the table. He shifted his gaze at the clock hanging on the wall. Twenty short minutes before Jim’s plan took effect. Seb fidgeted uncomfortably. Twenty minutes until Jim would be beyond his protection, alone, and in danger. 

“Don’t go through with it.” He blurted out.  


Jim responded by rolling his eyes. “Not this again. I put far too much time and effort into everything to back out now. Do you know how difficult it is to deliberately leak information and make it appear to an accident?.” He took a sip of his coffee and replaced the cup in its saucer. ”It is sweet that you worry about me, Tiger.” Jim teased playfully.  


“I’m serious.” Sebastian protested.  


Jim heaved a heavy sigh. “Seb, he is essential to my plan.”  


“Use someone else.” Sebastian demanded.  


“Everett isn’t a genius by any stretch of the imagination but he is careful. He won’t show his face in London for anyone but me. ” Jim winked. “I’m hot like that.”  


Now it was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes.  


Jim pushed his chair back and stood up. He came around to Sebastian’s side of the table. “You haven’t touched your food. I flew this chef in from Malian, Seb. Malian.” Jim frowned. “At least try the coffee, its exquisite.” Jim leaned over the table, reaching for the kettle. 

Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Jim’s outstretched wrist and waited for Jim to meet his eye. When Jim turned his brown eyes to Sebastian’s blue. He paused. “They are going to hurt you.” Sebastian whispered.  
Jim bent down and placed a gentle kiss against his blonde hair.  


“Yes.” Jim answered as a statement of fact.  


Sebastian squeezed Jim’s wrist. “They are going to kill you.”  


Jim pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s. “No, they’ll have orders to keep me alive till he has arrived. He’ll want to kill me himself—“  


“I won’t let that happen.” Sebastian interrupted, squeezing Jim’s wrist again hard enough to leave bruises. Jim visibly flinched.  


“As soon as you see him you can rip them all to sherds but not a second before.”  


“As soon as I see him.”  


“And not a second before.” Jim reiterated.  


Sebastian was still unconvinced.  


“I don’t know what he looks like?” Seb added indignantly.  


“You’ll know when you see him.” Jim hummed.  


Jim pushed Sebastian’s chair away from the table. He straddled Sebastian, running his hand through his hair and trailing kisses down his face. He nibbled the corner of Sebastian’s jaw.  


“I have to go.”  


“Let me go with you.” Seb all but pleaded.  


Jim shook his head. “I won’t risk you.”  


“But you’re willing to risk yourself?” Sebastian asked bitterly.  


“It’s part of the plan.”  


“Damn it Jim,” Sebastian shouted. “What is the point of being so bloody clever if you can’t put that big brain to use and come up with another plan?”  


“I could come up with another plan. I could crack the encryption. I could find another way to draw Everett out. I have the tools, the resources, and a big brain; however the one thing I do not have is time.”  


Sebastian raised his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”  


Jim rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder for a moment.  


“Jim?”  


“Mycroft fucking Holmes.” Jim muttered into Sebastian’s neck, as way of an explanation.  


“Oh?”  


Jim raised his head. “He’s nipping at my heels like an insufferable terrier. I’ve managed to stay one step ahead so far but he’s closing in; baying for blood. He didn’t take too kindly to me threatening his little brother.” Jim turned his face to Sebastian’s. “If I can get Everett, I can get the leverage I need to ward off the older Holmes, at least for a time.”  


It was then that Sebastian noticed the desperate look in Jim’s face. The hollowness of his cheeks. The faint dark circles under his eyes. Up close it was clear that Jim had been suffering. He chastised himself for not noticing the state of his lover earlier.  


Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and just held him. “I loathe this plan. It’s reckless and put you in far too much danger. It’s making me sick with worry but now at least I understand why you are doing it.” Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat. He hesitated before partially begging, “Promise me you’ll be okay . . . Losing you would break my heart.”  


“I promise.” Jim started pressing soft kisses on Sebastian’s face again. Finally, their lips meet. The kiss was slow, tender, and reassuring. It was so unlike Jim’s usual way of kissing which was hungry, rough, and desperate.  


Sebastian realized with a pang in his heart that Jim was kissing him not for himself but for Sebastian benefit. To reassure him. Jim finally broke away, much to Sebastian’s chagrin.  


“I have to go, Tiger.”  


Jim stood up. Sebastian held onto his hand before slowly, reluctantly letting go.  
********************************************************** 

Seb watched Jim, close enough to track his every movements yet far enough not to draw attention from anyone else.  


His heart nearly stopped when Everett’s goons made their move. They boxed in Jim’s black bends in and proceeded to systemically slaughter every one of Jim’s men. It was a blood bath. Seb would have felt bad for Jim’s unsuspecting employees but he only had eyes for his boss.  


Seb watched helplessly as Jim was yanked from the leather interior of the car and dragged through shattered glass, bullet casings, and a river of blood into a white panel van.  


They took Jim to the pent house of a ritzy hotel in down town London. They bond his wrists and ankles to an oak chair and sat him facing the giant window overlooking the city.  


This dreadful event had happened thirty six hours ago. Nearly two full days and nights of Everett’s men viciously torturing Jim with all sorts of tools, the crudest being their fists, the more creative consisting of straps of leather with metal barbs.  


Seb witnessed every curl action taken against his employer, and he swore he could feel it too. The blood spilling from Jim’s body, the splinted bones, and the bruises that darkened his beautiful porcelain skin might as well have been Seb’s for the physical pain it caused him as he watched.  


Seb thought it would never end, that the pain and blood would continue on and on until Jim’s body finally gave out and he died.  


Seb’s heart ached in his chest. Jim couldn’t die. He’d die too. He thought he would go mad.  


Damn Jim’s plan. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Seb grabbed his riffle and pointed the barrel of the gun at the man pressing a knife against Jim’s chest.  


The scope was lined up. His finger was on the trigger.  


Seb was about to fire when the door opened. 

A man built like a brick house came strutting though. He had the same expensive taste in suits as Jim but none of the class.  
************************************************************** 

“Moriarty.” Everett welcomed with a frown on his face. 

Jim glared at Everett through black eyes. 

“Oh, I missed that beautiful face. It sends shivers down my spine.” Everett knelt forward so he was at eye level with Jim. “You look well, I mean despite all the blood.” 

“You still got a face like a slapped ass.” Jim retorted. “Ever consider taking medication?” Jim cocked his head to the side. “Cymbalta? Or Zolfo?” 

“Do you really think I need it?” Everett sighed. 

“I’ve meet funeral directors less depressing than you.” 

Everett patted the side of his face roughly. “What can I say? A ray of sunshine I am not. Maybe it had something to do with mother? She always preferred my brother over me. Even more so after I killed him. Imagine a mother preferring a dead one over a living one. Perhaps that soured me." He shook his head. "You abandoning me so abruptly after plunging a knife into my ribs and leaving me for dead didn’t help either. The blood absolutely ruined my suit. Do you remember? It was the blue Kiton.” 

“Boring!” Jim sing-songed. 

“Of course, you’re right. Why am I telling you all this? You were there.” Everett straightened. “Excuse me for reminiscing. It has just been so long since we have seen each other. When my men told me that they had you I hardy believed it. You’ve always been so clever.” Everett waved a finger in front of Jim’s face to scorn him. “Something has made you sloppy. I could try to deduce exactly what that thing is but honestly I don’t care. I got you. The reasons why are of no consequence. The real question that needs to be answered is what am I going to do with you before I kill you?” Everett began to undo the knot of his tie. He removed his cufflinks and began to roll up his sleeves. “You know what happens next. But how could you forget, Jim? You used to assist me quite gleefully. What fun we had. How we made them scream.” 

A man rolled in a steel tray, covered with all white cloth. 

Jim clenched his jaw and tried to repress a shiver. 

Everett pulled off the cloth in theatrically fashion. He knew he had Jim’s full attention and he was enjoying it. The tray held instruments of torture. All shiny and sharp. They reflected Everett’s face. His sad frown had been replaced by a wild grin that stretched from ear to ear. 

“I appreciate your concern about my mental health and the suggestions about medication Jim but I believe if a man finds one thing that gives him at least a moment of joy and purpose, however fleeting, that is a blessed man.” Everett reached for a carving knife. He held it up for Jim to look at. “Do you remember this particular knife?” Everett didn’t wait for Jim to answer. “It’s the knife you stabbed me with. I’m going to use it to flay you alive. Poetic irony or cliché?” 

Jim glowered at Everett with his jaw still clamped tightly shut. 

“Don’t be like that, Jim. I did so value your feedback when we were friends. We were almost more.” Everett caressed Jim’s cheek with the dull side of the blade. He grabbed Jim by the hair, so he couldn’t pull away. He smashed his lips against Jim’s but immediately drew back clutching a bleeding bottom lip. 

“You bite me? You bite me! You little bastard.” 

Jim proceeded to spit a mouth full of Everett’s own blood in his face and impeccable suit. Everett pulled back, his face twisted in disgust. Jim grinned through teeth stained red. 

Everett tightened his hand into a fist and punched Jim square in the nose. 

Blood poured from Jim’s nose like a faucet. Tears streamed down his face mingling with his blood. Jim choked, coughed, and spat the red sticky liquid rolling down his throat. 

Everett took out a handkerchief, wiped his face, and dabbed at the blood on his suit. “You’re always ruining my suits.” Everett grumbled. He watched Jim struggle for breath with a smug look upon his face. His expression softened as he watched Jim. “I apologize. Maybe that was a tad bit harsh but you did ruin my suit. My favorite suit, I might add.” 

Jim snorted in disbelief. “You're apologizing to me?! Why bother? You’re about to butcher me.” 

Everett waved the knife in the air, “This is art, what I just did was crude. You deserve more.” 

“You are really bloody insane, aren’t you?” Jim spat more blood on the floor. 

“That’s rather like the pot calling the kettle black.” 

“We share nothing in common.” Jim corrected him. “You aren’t fit to lick the slim off my boots. You’re vermin. You an insignificant insect. I’m a god.” 

Everett advanced. He pressed the very tip of the knife into Jim’s throat. A single bead of blood ran down his pale skin of his neck. “A god? I’ve killed a lot of people but never a god.” 

Jim's eyes went wide with delight as he looked over Everett’s shoulder at London’s skyline. 

"What's made you so happy all of a sudden?" 

“Eeny, meeny,” Jim whispered, 

“What did you say?” Everett asked. 

Two of Everett’s men head’s exploded, one right after another, sending a red mist into the air. 

“Miny, moe,” Everett's remaining men fell, bits of brain trimming the walls. 

“Catch a tiger by its toe.” The absolute terror and confusion reflected in Everett’s hazel eyes as his head whipped side to side at his fallen men. It made Jim giddy. He smiled from ear to ear. The glass behind Everett shattered as Seb crashed through it, propelled by a zip line. Everett dove to the ground, knocking the tray of torture tools of the plush carpet. The knife he had been wielding fell from his hand. 

“You okay, boss?” Seb asked as he shook glass from his hair. 

“What took you so long?” Jim snapped. “Prat was walking me down memory lane. I was about to die of boredom.” 

“Right, you try propelling twelve meters between skyscrapers twenty stories up while shooting four armed guards.” Seb shot back. 

Jim scoffed. 

Seb focused on Everett as he yanked him to his feet. 

Everett who had recovered from his intentional shock came back swinging. The men tore into each other like savage beasts. 

Jim glanced quickly from a gun at his feet to the two men plumbing each other into bloody pulps. 

Jim took advantage of Everett distraction and pulled at the ropes wrapped around his wrists with his teeth. He didn’t care if it was rope or flesh he bite. Jim’s desperation made him numb to pain. He was finally able to loosen his binds enough to slip one hand through. He clumsily grabbed for a discarded gun that one of Everett's man had been carrying. It took him far too long to make his hand cooperate with him, it had been so long tied down, constricting his blood flow. When Jim’s body finally aligned with the wishes of his brain he gripped the gun and pointed it at Everett. 

“Sebastian move!” Jim ordered. 

Sebastian detached himself from Everett. Barreling to the side. 

Everett froze as he glanced at Jim and the gun he was holding. An expression of realization came across his face as he saw what was about to happen. 

Jim fired. 

Everett lurched backwards as a bullet slammed into the flesh and bone of his shoulder. He screamed in agony. “You bastard! You fucking shot me! You little shit!” Everett hissed through gritted teeth. 

Jim’s arm began to shake uncontrollably from a combination of fatigue, pain, and dehydration. He dropped the gun when the last of his strength failed him. 

Everett made a halfhearted move for on the many blades that were littered across the floor before Sebastian stepped between the two. The fury Seb was feeling practically rolled off him in waves as he cocked back his arm and struck Everett with all his strength in his wounded shoulder. Everett flow backwards, his back slammed against the opposite wall. He slid down the wall to sit sprawl legged on the floor. Sebastian descended upon Everett menacingly, a burning hatred reflecting in his blue eyes. “I’m going to kill you but first I’m going to make you suffer.” ***************************************************** 

Everett was dead.  


Seb wiped his bloodied hands on his dark pants.  


“Don’t forget what we came for.” Jim whispered broken and exhausted from his chair. 

“Already done Boss.” Seb said turning around holding up a jar with two hazel eyes floating in a clear liquid. 

Jim smiled, "Good, now I can use his eyes to directly access his database and destroy certain sensitive files." 

“Yeah, I figured that why you were having scoop the poor sod's eyes out. Wasn't kicks and giggles, I assumed. Shit Jim!” Seb exclaimed loudly as he turned around. He had been so occupied with the task at hand that he had ignored Jim's desperate need for attention. Seb mentally berated himself. He put down the jar and moved quickly to beloved’s side. 

Jim was in a terrible state. He had two black eyes, a busted nose that was still leaking blood and split lip. Jim’s torso and chest were a mosaic of brightly colored bruises and deep cuts.  


"My silly Tiger. You are always so single minded." Jim laughed weakly. 

"Sorry Boss." 

He worked to loosen the remaining rope around Jim’s wrist. Seb labored with the knot slowly, the bones on this hand were bent an odd angles, clearly broken.  


“You’re hurt. Worse than I thought.”  


“Well, obviously. Hours of nonstop torture will do that to you.” Jim sneered but his words lacked their usual heat. “You look like road kill too.” Jim added.  


“I feel like it. Why didn’t you tell me Everett was such a good fighter?”  


“Why? Would you have backed out?” Jim smirked.  


“A warning would have been nice.”  


“I have to keep my tiger on his toes.” Jim sing-songed.  


Seb finally managed to free Jim’s other hand. “Can you stand?”  


Jim attempted to stand but almost immediately crumpled.  


Seb caught him and held him to his chest. “Guess not.”  


“Oh, Tiger.” Jim mumbled into Seb’s chest. “I don’t feel very well.”  


“I wonder why?” Seb expected Jim to answer back with his usual sarcastic manner. There was only silence. Seb glanced down into Jim’s unconscious face. “Boss?” He jostled the smaller man and still got no response. “Jim?”  


Still no response.  


“Jim? Oh God,” Seb lifted Jim’s limp body into his arms and proceeded to sprint down the dozens of staircases before spilling out into the street below. “You’re going to be okay. Just hold on.” Seb panted. He poured Jim into the passenger seat before sprinting to the driver’s side. The tires screamed as Seb pounded the gas pedal. The entire drive back to their flat, Seb kept one hand on Jim’s chest, feeling his heart, reassuring himself that it was still beating. That Jim was still alive.  
****************************************** 

Jim was lay under the blankets, resting fitfully because of the cocktail of pain killers coursing through his veins via an I.V. His cuts were cleaned and bandages. His deeper wounds were stitched with dissolving thread. His broken hand set in a cast.  


Seb hadn’t left the room since Jim was brought in. He hovered close to Jim, almost constantly touching him, be it holding his hand, brushing the fringes of Jim’s dark hair away from his battered face, or simply resting a hand over Jim’s heart to feel its steady rhythmic thump, thump.  


When the soft rays of the sun began to pour through the glass, Jim began to stir. Seb waited anxiously.  


Finally Jim’s eyes fluttered open. His gaze sluggishly search the room until his eyes found Seb. He smiled. “Hey Tiger.”  


Seb smiled back. “Hey Boss.”  


Jim tried to sit up but Seb laid a hand on his shoulder to prevent this. Jim looked annoyed. “Don’t even think about it. You’re on bed rest for the next week.”  


“Am I in that bad of shape?” Jim asked looking down at the bandages wrapped around in his chest and torso. He raised his right hand to examine the cast. When Seb didn’t answer Jim changed his focus from examining his wounds to his sniper.  


“Seb?”  


Tears were brimming in Seb’s eyes.  


“What is wrong?” Jim asked taken aback by Seb’s emotional display.  


Seb didn’t say anything, tracing one of Jim’s bruises with his fingertips. “You could have died.”  


“I didn’t.”  


“But you could have. What little regrade you have for yourself is appalling.”  


“It’s just a body. Bone and flesh and nothing more.”  


“It’s your flesh. It’s your bones. They belong to you.” Seb intertwined his fingers in Jim’s. “That makes them special. Rare.”  


Jim huffed a laugh. “I had to.”  


Seb released Jim’s hand. He turned his back to him. “Dammit. This game between you and Sherlock is going to get you killed. I won’t stand by and watch you die.”  


“What are you saying?”  


“I’m leaving tomorrow.”  


“I didn’t do it to get at Sherlock." 

"Then why?" Seb demanded. 

Jim hesitated before he whispered, "I did it for you.”  


Seb turned back to Jim utterly shocked. “For me?”  


Jim avoided Seb’s gaze.  


“Mycroft has been searching for a weakness. A way to wound me. He was getting close . . . to discovering you.” Jim swallowed thickly before continuing. “Everett was a brute but he was a diligent brute. He had files on everyone, including you and me. Files that would put the great Mycroft Holmes to shame. Mycroft was about to snatch him up. He would have got all of his information and used it against me. I had to get to him first.” Jim confessed.  


Seb stared down at Jim in wonderment. It was almost beyond comprehension that Jim Morarity, the Napoleon of Crime, had place himself in danger to protect someone else. It tugged at Seb’s heart strings to think that every abuse Jim had endured had been for him. Jim had risked his life for his.  


Jim finally looked at Seb. His big dark eyes were wet with tears. He appeared so small and venerable, so unlike the powerful, imposing figure he acquainted with Jim.  


Seb gently cupped Jim’s face.  


“I love you Jim.” He kissed Jim chapped lips. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He kissed every one of Jim’s bruises on his face and chest.  


He pushed Jim’s dark hair away from his forehead. He continued to push his fingers through Jim’s soft locks. Soon Jim’s eye were growing heavy, being lulled to sleep by Seb’s soothing actions.  


Right before Jim fell asleep again he whispered, “Love you too”


End file.
